The present invention has as its object a method enabling the connecting of the elements of a forced flow electrochemical cell of the type implementing an electrode of the first kind, namely, a metal suitable for supplying, on discharge, a compound soluble in the electrolyte.
It also concerns a device for implementing such a method.
Forced flow electrochemical cells are well-known and are, at present, undergoing numerous research operations with a view to equipping non-polluting vehicles.
Among these cells using an electrode called an electrode of the first kind, air-zinc systems offer encouraging prospects with a view to such an application.
It is stated briefly for reference that an element of such a cell comprises, more particularly, a catalytic active part suitable, more particularly, for electrochemically reducing oxygen in air, a separator permeable to ions on whose level an alkaline solution containing zinc powder in suspension flows; the electrochemical process consists in the oxydation of the zinc by air with the appearance of an electromotive force.
With a view to producing a cell, it is therefore necessary to couple electrically and hydraulically such elements together.
One method of coupling consists in feeding the elements in series with the alkaline solution and in connecting these same electrically in series.
In this way, sets of elements or modules comprising a limited number of elements is formed and it is, of course, possible to couple such modules together with a view to producing a cell having predetermined rated characteristics.
The hydraulic coupling of the elements in series is ensured between two neighbouring elements by means of a tube or conduit made of an insulating substance.
If effected without any particular precautions, such a hydraulic coupling method has a serious disadvantage, as will be explained in detail in the descriptive part of the present invention.